bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Arachnae
Arachnae, once called Were-spiders by Mia, are a species of supernatural spider-like creatures. History According to Rayne, the last time an Arachnae was encountered or even heard of was over 200 years ago. Characteristics Only humanoid in appearance when they take their victim's skin, much like Skinchangers, Arachnae are creatures that can create strong webs, just like real spiders can do, so they can trap their victims with ease. Other than that, they resemble a spider, but much larger. They have twelve black eyes, sharp black pincers and fangs. They have a brownish-tan skin color with some black mixed in. They are also capable of changing humans into Arachnaes by biting them, in order to propagate their species, much like werewolves. Arachnae can even kill humans with poisoning through their bites. It is implied that they feed upon human flesh. Due to their multiple eyes, their field of vision is split into several images. Powers and Abilities *'Fangs:' Arachnae possess huge fangs that secrete a toxic substance that liquefies their victims from the inside out. An Arachnae's bite could easily be mistaken for a vampire's bite. **'Venom:' Arachne venom is lethal, and like spiders, they pass it through bites and is used to change humans into Arachnae. *'Super Strength:' Arachnae have incredible physical strength, enough to throw a fully grown man across a room with no difficulty. They possess this strength even in human form. They are strong enough to break through wood, concrete walls, and steel doors. *'Super Speed:' Arachnae are able to move faster than any human. They can run fast enough to catch up to a motorcycle. **'Super Agility:' Arachnae are able to move with incredible flexibility and, similar to conventional spiders, can scale walls. Additionally, they also possess incredible leaping abilities. *'Webbing Creation:' Like real spiders, Arachnae are evidently capable of spinning strong webbing silk and forming spider webs to imprison/cocoon their victims. This webbing was apparently strong enough to ensnare a Slayer, seeing as how Mia was unable to break free from its constraints on his own. *'Skin-Walker:' Arachnae possess a lethal ability to steal the skin of their prey and to wear it as their own, to pass as human. Given the massive size of the Arachne, comparable to that of an SUV, there is a degree of shapeshifting involved in order to hide its numerous legs, large body, and fangs within the confines of the skin of the prey it wears. *'Super Senses:' Arachnae have enhanced vision that is split into multiple lenses, similar to actual spiders. *'Invulnerability:' Arachnae are invulnerable to bullets and fire. **'Fire-Resistance:' Arachnae are immune to the effects of fire-based magic, as Rayne performed a fire spell on an arachnae and set the skin it was wearing on fire. The spell, apart from causing the Arachne to shed its disguise, did nothing to harm the creature. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' Arachnae can be killed by having their heads removed. *'Skin Decomposition:' An Arachnae's prey's skin is susceptible to decay and can easily be forced off by physical assault or through fire. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monsters Category:Species